In recent years, electrical vehicles have been developed in order to reduce the impact on the environment. Meanwhile, in order to spread the use of electrical vehicles, it is necessary to develop a power station to supply electrical power to electrical vehicles. On the other hand, in order to reduce the load on the environment, taking advantage of recycling energy, such as solar power generation, has been in demand.
Patent Document 1 discloses storing electrical power by solar power generation and wind power generation and charging the storage battery of an electrical vehicle using the stored electrical power.